


Love and Chocolate

by Legowerewolf



Series: Vignettes [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Eve, Dorks in Love, M/M, seriously these two managed to give each other the same gift not once but twice, the author was thinking of Santa Fe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legowerewolf/pseuds/Legowerewolf
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Vignettes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735570
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Love and Chocolate

It’s cold outside – the sun's been down for hours, and the desert cools quickly – and a light snow is falling. Despite the chill, the city is still up and about. Last-minute gift shoppers rush to stores and exit with sighs of relief or even more panic on their faces.

Up on the rooftops, the luminarias glow with a soft, warm light, flickering as the candles inside are teased by the cold breezes. Every few feet, for as far as the eye can see. A city of lights for just this one night.

Down in the plaza, an older gentleman is holding court with a guitar and a deep baritone. Passers-by occasionally toss a few dollars in his jar in appreciation, and he gives them a nod and a smile as he carries into the next tune.

A short distance away on a park bench sit a couple of college-age boys well-wrapped against the cold, leaning against each other, holding hands, and sharing a thermos of spiced hot cocoa.

In a few songs, they’ll get up, toss a twenty in the musician's jar, and head back to their apartment. They'll share a warm bath, put on the matching fox kigurumis they surprised each other with, and cuddle in bed watching Die Hard – which absolutely is a Christmas movie, they’ll both tell you.

In the morning, they’ll make breakfast – French toast and scrambled eggs – and swap the rest of their gifts. They’ll laugh so hard they cry when they once again give each other matching gifts: simple gold rings that promise a lifetime.

But that’s in the future. Right now, they’re content to listen to Christmas carols, and watch the crowds go by, and watch the snow fall in the lights of the plaza, and let their love (and hot chocolate) keep them warm.


End file.
